See you again
by kittycat2237
Summary: Ellen finds three mysterious men in her backyard. What she doesn't know is that they are personifications. When Sweden, Denmark, and Prussia are seen again at the UN building. What will be discovered? What twists will turn up? Will they keep their secret?
1. Keep on running

** I accept light flames and constructive criticism**

**Disc****laimer: I do not Hetalia: Axis Powers or Dog with a Blog**

**Sweden's POV:**

You know when you think you're going to die or get caught? Or both? Yeah that's how I feel right now. Left, Right, Left, Right, DUCK! I can practically hear the branch scrap across my face. I feel something warm, drip from my face to my neck. As I dash through the woods, I lift my fingers to my face. I pull away and glance at my fingertips. Red. _Blood_ red. Ok… Calm down, Berwald. *_BANG BANG BANG_* The gunshots echo in my ears as bullets whiz past my head. Oh no, No, NO! I have to get home to Tino! I feel more branches scrap my face and know that I have scratches all over my face. Great *Note the sarcasm*. Where am- *_THUMP_* I feel pain flare in my right ankle.

Let me restart. I'm Berwald Oxenstierna. I'm Sweden. Yes, you heard me right, Sweden. I am the personification of Sweden. My height doesn't exactly help my situation, I'm a bit too tall to duck under the lower branches and you can see my livid turquoise eyes from a mile away. I am currently married to Finland, who calls me Su-san, which means . Man…. I miss M'wife. I am right now running through a forest in a country. Either America or Mexico. I can't tell.

"Berwald?" a hesitant voice asks. It sounds like "Mathias!" We lock eyes and I try to stand, but my ankle gives out. "Ahh" I let out a small cry of pain. Tears form in the corner of my eyes, that's how much it hurts. "Oh Berwald…." he trails off and sits down, putting my ankle in his lap. " It might be sprained, Ber." he smiles! Who smiles when you find out somebody's ankle may be sprained. Maybe I should explain why we are running in the woods, for our lives. We are being hunted. No big deal.

"I'm tired….." I mumble, closing my eyes slightly. "No! You have to stay awake. Please…" His pleading cry is the last thing I hear before things goes black.

**Finland's POV:**

Where is he? Should I-*_BUZZ BUZZ_* "Sweden's phone?" I step away from the Christmas tree I was decorating and look at the phone on the side table. "Germany? But it's….Sweden's….Uhhhh….Hello" I say finally picking up the phone. "Sveden?" Ludwig Beilschmidt's voice comes through the I-Phone speaker. "No…. but I can take a message." I state shyly. Germany is rather scary. "Vell no. Maybe you can help?" he asks, with actual emotion in his voice that is not anger.

"Maybe…What do you need" I'm actually worried. What if it's military supplies or something… "Mein Bruder has gone missing." He sounds terrified. And I mean legit Terrified. "So has Su-San!" I cry. It's been three hours since he left for the grocery store. "Maybe if ve vork together ve vill find them" Hopefully… "Ummmmmm... Ok, but what if we can't?" I state, close to crying. What if we can't find my husband? I don't know what I'd do. "Ve vill... No saying that." He sounds close to crying too. "Ok... Good luck, Germany." I say, hanging up.

**Germany's POV:**

"Yes... Good luck." I whisper as the line goes dead. Something comes up behind me and hugs me. I immediately know who it is. "Ich Leibe Diche Jünger Bruder." He says, turning me around. "Preußen wird völlig in Ordnung" He whispers, kissing my forehead. "Österreich was, wenn er nicht, obwohl?" I whisper against his vest. I miss days like this. Well... not with Gilbert missing. I remember when we still had Vati. Through all the wars, Prussia and Austria stuck together. I miss when I was younger, Gilbert would tuck me in and Austria would make sure to say good-night.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Ich Leibe Diche, Jünger Bruder- I love you, younger brother in German**

**Preußen wird völlig in Ordnung- Prussia is perfectly fine in German**

**Österreich was, wenn er nicht, obwohl- Austria what if he's not though**

**Vati- Daddy, Dad, Father, ect in German**

* * *

**Yay! First chappie of my second story. Love Google Translate. WHOOOOOOO! That was the reference. Hint: It's from a Disney XD show. Yay!**


	2. What's on the tree?

I** accept light flames and constructive criticism**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia or Dog with a Blog**

**Ellen's POV:**

Ahhhhhh... Everything's so peaceful. I sigh with content. "Isn't nice, Honey?" I turn and smile at my husband, Bennett. "Yeah." I accept my glass of Ice Tea and am just about to take a sip when Stan starts barking. "STAN!" I exclaim at him, but he just keeps going. "Mom? What's happening?" Avery asks, looking worriedly in Stan's direction. He scrambles over to a tree in our backyard. He also sniffs the branches. Avery dashes over to him. "M-Mom!" She looks at us, eyes wide as she points out a piece of Navy Blue fabric covered in... a red substance. We all run over to them. I take a closer look and notice it's blood! "Bennett, Somebody has been in our backyard!" I pull Avery to me. "Probably a homeless person. Let's see if we can track him." he suggests. Ok... Calm down Ellen.

**Gilbert's POV:**

I'm tired of running. I want to get home to my two little brothers*. I sigh and hear a faint moan of pain. It's coming from a clearing. Silently, I move the branches and see my cousins, Berwald and Mathias. Berwald's obviously in pain. He's clutching the grass to the point where it's tearing and his eyes are scrunched up and have tearscoming from them. I look at Mathias. He's trying to help. I just realized that Sweden's ankle is sprained. Mathias is massaging it slowly and singing a Danish song:

_"Hist, hvor vejen slår en bugt,  
ligger der et hus så smukt -  
hist, hvor vejen slår en bugt,  
ligger der et hus så smukt,  
væggene lidt skæve stå,  
ruderne er ganske små,  
døren synker halvt i knæ,  
hunden gøer, det lille kræ,  
under taget svaler kvid're,  
solen synker og så vid're._

_I den røde aftensol_  
_sidder moder i sin stol -_  
_i den røde aftensol_  
_sidder moder i sin stol,_  
_kinden luer dobbelt rød,_  
_barnet har hun på sit skød,_  
_drengen er så frisk og sund,_  
_æblekinden rød og rund,_  
_se, hvor hun i spøg ham banker_  
_på de søde pusselanker!_

_Katten står og krummer ryg,_  
_men forstyrres af en myg -_  
_katten står og krummer ryg,_  
_men forstyrres af en myg,_  
_barsk han den med poten slår_  
_og igen som hofmand står,_  
_moder klapper barnets kind,_  
_se, hvor sødt det sover ind,_  
_drømmer om de engle smukke_  
_i sin lille, pæne vugge."_

I smile, knowing that when he was young, Denmark would sing that to him, when he was scared. " Hey guys." I say, finally reveling myself.

* * *

**A/N- I'm back! :) Did you miss me? Of course you did. Ok... here are the English Lyrics for the song Denmark was singing:**

* * *

**Over where the road makes a turn There lies a house so beautiful - Over where the road makes a turn There lies a house so beautiful, The walls stand a little crooked The windows are very small The door sags The dog barks, that little creature, Under the roof, swallows twitter, The sun sets and so on.  
In the red evening sun Sits mother in her chair - In the red evening sun Sits mother in her chair, The cheek burns twice as red, The child she has on her lap, The boy is so fresh and healthy, Apple-red cheeks and round, See, how she in jest hits him On his cute legs.  
The cat stands and bends its back, But is interrupted by a mosquito - The cat stands and bends its back, But is interrupted by a mosquito, Harshly he hits it with his paw And again stands regally, Mother pats the child's cheek See, how nice he falls asleep, Dreams about the beautiful angels In his small, pretty cradle.**

* * *

**I thought it was sweet. Awww... I loved the whole aspect of Denmark raising the rest of the Nordics. Ok... reference Time1**

**How's it goin' Bros? My name is_!**

**Also another youtuber!(Hint: He plays horror games)**

**довиждане, **

**KCat2237 (That's my new outro ****довиждане,** means Goodbye in Bulgarian)


	3. Nice to meet you

** I accept light flames and constructive criticism**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia or Dog with a Blog**

**Avery's POV:**

We followed Stan through the woods when we heard soft talking. "*Sniff* I-It hurts." It's a male's voice. A second later we here another male voice "I know Ber... Don't zink about it. Zink about Tino and Peter. You miss zem don't you?" The other man(Who I'm assuming is "Ber") replies, "Yeah... I do miss M'wife and son." He speaks fondly. "Gilbert... Do you miss your Brüders?" The second man sighs softly and answers, "Of course... And Vash, Lilli, and every single one of our family." Now, Stan steps in and growls lowly. Dad follows and so do we. I see three men. One has silver-blonde hair and...Crimson eyes. Wha? The next has his eyes closed, but I notice that the only reason they are closed is because they are obviously scrunched up in pain. The last one has spikey hair and light blue eyes.

The man with the red eyes leaps up and draws a sword. He shakes as he holds it. It's like he can threaten, but not go through. "Sir... Are you ok?" Of course. My dad has to be the one who decides that when a strange man holds a sword to his neck, he asks if he's ok. "V-Vho are you?" He looks terrified, "Don't come any closer to me or my family." he starts gaining confidence. "Are you one of-of them?" He asks, his red eyes wide with terror. "One of who?" my mom asks. "The _Hunters_" He whispers. We all shake our head no. He lowers his sword and sits down. He leans his head onto a tree. "Sir-" Tyler gets cut off with a snort. The man laying down opens his eyes to reveal they're a stunning turquoise. "Gil, When are you going to let them treat you like a person and not a god?" He snorts again.

"Well... Since we are getting acquainted, vhich doesn't matter vhen we go back to Britain, I'm Ze awesome Gilbert. Zis is Mein Cousin, Bervald and zis is Meine andere Cousine, Mathias." he gesters to the man lying on the floor as Berwald and the other man as Mathias. "Well... Let us help you." I offer. Mathias opens his mouth for the first time. "Mange tak. Hvis du vil have os også..." He speaks with a different language. "I'm guessing that means Yes." Dad says, helping Berwald up.

**Austria's POV:**

Preußen, wo sind Sie. Wir brauchen Sie... I look out Ludwig's kitchen window and down the path for my older brother. Normally people would think we were cousins, but he's the oldest, then me, The Holy Roman Empire when he was alive, then Luddy. I smile as Ludwig walks in. He gazes at me and I know he is asking me if Prussia was home. "Ich leibe dich" I smile at him. I know how bad he misses him, but he smiles at my words. _*RING RING RING* _I pick up my phone and sya, "Hallo, Roderich Edelstein, NP Österreich, kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" On script. "Ich leibe dich, Roddy." I almost drop the phone as tears roll down my face as I hand the phone to Ludwig. "Ich leibe Dich, Bruder" He says, crying also. He then places it on speaker. "Sluta gråta er båda!" I recognize Sweden's voice "Sverige!" We exclaim. "Wo seid ihr?" I ask, almost sobbing. " Amerika..." That's when I drop the phone and say what both Luddy and I are thinking, "WAS?!"

* * *

**A/N- Hey new chapter! Ok Translations:**

**Mein Cousin- My cousin in German**

**Meine andere Cousine- My other Cousin in German**

**Mange tak. Hvis du vil have os også- Thank you. If you want us too... in Danish**

**Preußen, wo sind Sie. Wir brauchen Sie- Prussia, Where are you? We need you. in German**

**Ich leibe dich- I love you in German**

**Hallo, Roderich Edelstein, NP Österreich, kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein- Hello, Roderich Edelstein, NP of Austria, How may I help you? in German**

**Ich leibe dich, Roddy- I love you, Roddy in German**

**Ich leibe dich, Bruder- I love you, Brother in German**

**Sluta gråta er båda- Stop crying you both in Swedish**

**Sverige- Sweden in Swedish**

**Wo seid ihr- Where are you in Swedish**

**Amerika- America in Swedish, German, and Danish**

**WAS?!- WHAT?! In German**

* * *

**Whooo... Ok I use Google Translate so these might not be one hundred percent accurate. Yay! Reference Time!**

**Teach me how to Redstone!**

**Ok... another Minecraft Youtuber.**

**довиждане,**

**KCat2237**

**(Oh check out Spamano Love Child's story And they all go down. It's a 9/11 story, so if your touchy about that don't read. It sends the message that even the countries who had nothing to do with the attacks, they felt involved and had felt sorrowful.)**


	4. Author's Note! Sorry!

**This is NOT a chapter**

**Ok, Confusion, just like my other story:**

**1. They found Prussia, Denmark, and Sweden in the woods. The woods is on the edge of their backyard.**

**2. I know they are short. I'm working on it. I only have a certain amount of time on the computer before I have to get off.**

**Sorry, just stick with me. Thanks.**

**Сбогом, моя Мейпълс,**

**KCat2237,**

**(That means Goodbye, my Maples in Bulgarian)**


	5. Learning New Things!

I** do NOT own Axis Powers: Hetalia or Dog with a Blog**

**I accept light flames and constructive criticism **

**Avery's POV:**

I help wrap Berwald's ankle after about twenty minutes of arguing. They said that if they went to the hospital, their families could be tracked. Did they not know that if you had a sprained ankle you needed medical attention? No. That's the answer. We also learned Berwald has a young son, who's eight and a "wife", who's twenty-six. Gilbert is the oldest at twenty-nine, then Mathias, who's twenty-eight, and then Berwald, who's twenty-seven. Gilbert has two little brothers and he really misses them. Psssh... I didn't eavesdrop on their conversation with their family. Ok, I did. It was really sweet ok? They are all really stubborn, which, according to them, runs in the family.

"Soo... What's your family's names?" I ask, trying to take Berwald's mind off of the pain he must be feeling. It's so sad! "Haha~ Your very sweet, A'ery."His accent makes me smile, "M'wife's name is Tino and M'son's name is Peter." Thank you very much A'ery, you are very kind." He looks at me and smiles. I smile back and say, "Wow... umm... thanks. Hey, Mr. Berwald?" He looks at me and chuckles slightly. "Please call me, Berwald." "Ok, I don't mean to be rude, but what country are you from?" "'M from S'eden." I cock my head. "Are you, Mathias, and Gilbert from different countries?" "Ja" "What countries?" "'M from S'eden, Mathias is from Denmark, and Gilbert's from East Germany. But he claims that it is still the Prussian Kingdom." He chuckles and I finish wrapping. "Wow, That's so cool." I smile and ask, "Would you like something to eat. It's pretty cold out there and you look like haven't eaten in a while."

"Vell... Ve haven't." I whip around to see Gilbert, leaning on the door frame. His normal, joy-filled crimson eyes, are shining with tears that haven't fell. "Jag gissar att du missar din familj också." Berwald looks at him with pity. What is going on? "Ja." Gilbert looks down. "Ok... What is with the other languages?" Tyler asks, obviously confused. "Tyler!" Mom scolds him. "It is very rude to ask people why they speak other languages. I am very sorry. he lacks social etiquette." my mom glares at Tyler. they laugh softly. "It is ok. Ve get zos questions all ze time!" Gilbert laughs out. "Our job requires us to know other languages.' Mathias enters the room, a bandage wrapped around his forehead, making Berwald howl with laugher. "M-Mathias!' He gasps out finally. I notice Gilbert on the floor, laughing too. "Du siehst aus wie ein kompletter Idiot!" He gulps in large amounts of air. "Undskyld. Jeg vidste ikke at have en stor forbinding på dit ansigt var bedre!" He argues with him. Oh boy...

**Germany's POV:**

"Italien! Du kommer tilbage her!" I screech at him in my native tongue. "Veh~ But doitsu it's very pretty here. We should have a picnic. I glance at my lover. "*Sigh* Ja... you go get the food." I sigh again as he runs into my house. I guess I can call it 'Our house' since he stays here more than his and his brothers house, but... Romano would murder me for calling it our house. I follow slightly behind. I breath in deeply and exhale. My chest is tighter than before Italy ran away. I move my fingers to my pocket and breath a sigh of complete relief. it's still there. I sigh, yet again. If Italy found out, I don't know what would happen. "Veh~ Ready Amore?' he asks innocently slipping his much smaller fingers to intertwine with mine. "Ja." He laughs and pulls me along, our fingers intertwined. I look at him before pulling him to my chest. My arms wrap around his waist and I whisper, "Ich Leibe Dich" into his ear. He giggles and wraps his arms around my neck whispering, "Anche io ti amo." back. I smile one of my very rare smiles. "Now let's get zis over vith." He smiles before leading me along, yet again. I hear a sound of plastic hitting concrete and I look down and see my inhaler. I try to grab it before, "Doistu, What's that?" Oh noo...

* * *

**A/N- Ohhh Cliffie! Ok, First off, I know I put that Germany has asthma in my other story 'All I want to do is- RUUNN!' But I liked the fact that Germany can be weak sometimes. Trust me, I know how weak you feel during and after an asthma attack. That's that. Don't try to change my mind. Second, I support GerIta sometimes. It's not my OTP. SuFin is my OTP! Translations, I choose you!:**

**Jag gissar att du missar din familj också.- I guess you miss your family too. in Swedish**

**Ja- Yes in German**

**Du siehst aus wie ein kompletter Idiot- You look like a complete idiot! in German**

**Undskyld. Jeg vidste ikke at have en stor forbinding på dit ansigt var bedre- I'm sorry. I didn't know having a large bandage on your face was any better! in Danish**

**Italien! Du kommer tilbage her- Italy! You come back here! in German**

**Doitsu- Germany in Japanese **

**Amore- Love in Italian**

**Ich Leibe Dich- I love you in German**

**Anche io ti amo- I love you too in Italian**

**Ok... Reference Time! For this reference in want you to say who says it, not the episode!:**

**I know you vant me and my awesome five meters**

**Сбогом, моя Мейпълс,**

**KCat2237**


	6. Vhat's Vrong?

I** do NOT own Axis Powers: Hetalia or Dog with a Blog**

**I accept light flames and constructive criticism**

**Warning: Characters are OOC(Out of Character). Sorry.**

**Prussia's POV:**

Man! These people are extremely nice! I have seen some rude Americans too. Chloe glances up at me before saying, "I like your eyes! I've never met somebody with red eyes before!" She giggles. Such a sweet child. I remember when Luddy was like that. "Vell. I'm special." I reply before doing my signature 'Kesesesese' I smile sadly. I miss my friends too. Francey-pants with his 'Onhonhonhon' and Spain with his own 'Fusosososo'. I sigh and look down. "Mr. Gilbert? What's wrong?" A new voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Huh? Oh... Hallo Tyler. Nothing is vrong. I'm fine." He shrugs. "Well.. Ok. All of you seem to be not happy." He plops down on the chair. "Kesesesese~" I laugh and he looks at me terrified, "Ze awesome me is fine." I laugh again for the fun of it. "Whoa! You're laugh is..." He trails off. Smiling all Russia-like, I reply, "Creepy?" "Yes!" He exclaims. "You should of seen mein bruders vhen zey first heard it. Kesesesesese~" Bennett brusts into the room. "Please don't be a pipe!" He is at the door when I laugh again. "Kesesesesesesese~" He looks like a blur as he whips around. "What is that?" He scratches his head, clearly puzzled. "Mein lachen!" I 'Kesesese' Once again to prove it to him.

"If you think zat is crazy you should hear my friends." I smirk. "Yeah right. Nothing is creepier than that." Tyler challenges me. "Oh yeah... May I borrow you're phone?" I ask and he hands it over to me. I quickly type in '04 76 96 12 32' I hear the song 'Ma cherie' play through the speakers. "Bonjour. Francis Bonnefoy NP de la France de parler. Comment puis-je vous aider?" His native language floats through the air. "Bonjour, Mon ami français. how are you?" I say putting it on speaker. "Oh! 'ello Gilbert. I'm fine. 'ow are you?" His French accent is rather thick, but I'm used to it. "Good. Listen, I'm in America-" He cuts me off. "Onhonhon~ _In _America, you say. Naughty, naughty." I smirk. The perv. "Nein! Nicht in Amerika!" I call out. "But I needed your laugh, so danke,Mon ami français." I hear him laugh again. "?" "Oui, au revoir." "Au revior." I click the phone off. Next Spain. '011 34 765 931 230' I simply click the send and "Hola. Antonio Carriedo, NP de España habla. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" His tongue rolls through the speakers. "Hola, Mi amigo español" "Oh! Hola, Mi amigo. How are you?" "Good, What about you and Roma?" "Fine,¿Dónde estás?" Why does everyone ask that flippin' question! "Estoy en Estados Unidos."

"Fusosososo~ _In_ America? Oh Mi amigo muy travieso. Naughty, Naughty, Naughty. Na na na na no!" he laughs again as he knows I'm glaring at the phone. "Nein! Nicht in Amerika!" I yell out once again. "Ok, Have fun mi amigo prusiano" "Ok, tú también. despedida." I click the phone off and look at Tyler. Horrified. Good. "Enough proof for you?" "I guess so." I see Avery walk in with Sweden closely following. They had finally convinced him to go to the hospital. He had to get crutches. But, he didn't want his name in the computer. Make since. They could track Tino and Peter. If I was in that situation, I wouldn't because I don't want Ludwig and Roderich to be tracked. I mean come on would you want _all_ of your family to be tracked and hunted. Yeah thought so. I wonder what they are doing now?

**Germany's POV:**

"Umm... It's nothing Italy." I quickly stuff the inhaler into my pocket. "Why doesn't Doitsu want me to see. Do you not trust me?" Italy's amber colored eyes, have tears almost spilling over. "Nein... I don't vant you to vorry. It's nothing. I promise." He looks at me coldly and replys, intelligently, "If it doesn't matter, then why don't you show-a me?" I gap at him, my ego greatly bruised. He didn't need to know. "Fine. If you don't trust me. I don't trust you! Ciao, Germany." He dashes off faster than I can imagine. I feel my eyes sting with tears. I really loved him... No love. Not loved. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. _Prussia vhere are you vhen I really need you. _I think as tears break my barrier. The fall down my face, leaving wet trails. I don't even get to my front door before I'm embraced by Austria. I sob quietly into his vest. He strokes my hair and doesn't say anything.

"Vho did this, Luddy?" He asks when we get into the house. "Italy..." I whisper, trailing off. He immediately looks angered. I don't care anymore. "I just vant bruder home." I squeeze my eyelids close, in attempt to stop crying. That doesn't work. He hugs me again. "So do I" He quides me to my room and sits on my bed, leaning against the headboard. We sit there for who knows how long. Austria, leaning against the headboard, and I resting my head on his chest, soaking his clothes. I drift off, feeling his embrace and his shirt balled up in my fist. About midnight, I jump up, jolting Roderich awake. I grab my whip and hand a sword to him. we sneak out of my room and down the hall. We see a figure and I gesture to him saying to go on the other side. Nodding, he moves and I count down silently. _Eins, Zwei, Drei. _"About to jump you're own bruder?" I toss away my worn-out whip and pull Prussia into a hug. "Vhat's Vrong, Vest?" He asks softly. "I missed you."

* * *

**A/N- Aww... I feel terrible, but the whole fight between Germany and Italy will come back into play. Yes I know it moves fast, but keep up and I can get writer's block easily. Now... most of you are thinking 'How the heck did Prussia get home?' That's next chapter! Lolz... I still think that means 'Laugh Out Loud Zebras.' Anywho... Translations!**

**Mein Lachen- My laugh in German**

**'04 76 96 12 32'- A random French phone number. Please do NOT call it.**

**Bonjour. Francis Bonnefoy NP de la France de parler. Comment puis-je vous aider?- Hello. Francis Bonnefoy, NP of France speaking. How may I help you? in French**

**Bonjour, Mon ami français- Hello, My French friend in French**

**Nein! Nicht in Amerika- No! Not_ in _America in German**

**Danke- Thank you in German**

**Mon Ami français- my French friend in French**

**Vous êtes le bienvenu. Je suppose que vous appelez Espagne prochaine, oui?- You are welcome. I guess you call Spain next, Yes? in French**

**Oui, au revoir- Yes, Goodbye in French**

**"Hola. Antonio Carriedo, NP de España habla. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- Hello. Antonio Carriedo, NP of Spain speaking. How may I help you. in Spainsh**

**Hola, Mi amigo español- hello, My Spainsh friend in Spanish**

**Hola, Mi amigo- Hello, My friend in Spanish**

**,¿Dónde estás?- Where are you? in Spanish**

**Estoy en Estados Unidos- I'm in America. in Spanish**

**Mi amigo muy travieso- My friend very naughty. in Spainish**

**mi amigo prusiano- My Prussian friend. in Spainish**

** tú también. despedida- You too. Farewell. in Spainish**

**Doitsu- Germany in Japanese**

**Ciao- Goodbye in Italian**

**_Eins, Zwei, Drei_- One, Two, Three in German**

* * *

**Anywho... Reference!**

**I'll be the hero!**

**Ok... That's a give!**

**Довиждане, Моите Мейпълс,**

**KCat2237**


	7. Welcome home!

I** do NOT own Axis Powers: Hetalia or Dog with a Blog**

**I accept light flames and constructive criticism**

**Warning: Characters are OOC(Out of Character). Sorry.**

* * *

**Sweden's POV:**

I step into our house. After dropping my coat off at the door, I travel upstairs. I open my two sons' room door. I notice that Sealand's blankets are pulled up past his face. I crutch over and pull them lower. "Papa!" He whisper-shouts before hugging me. "Shh... What's wrong, M'Son?" I kiss his forehead laying him down. "I missed you. So did Landonia and Mamma." I kiss Landonia's head too. "Go to sleep." I close their door and head to my own. Stepping in, I automatically see Finland's figure. Quickly and quietly, I change and set my crutches against a chair. I wrap my arms around his torso and kiss his cheek. "Love ya." "Su-San?" Is the last thing I here before I drift into an exhausted slumber.

I feel a light jolt of pain flash through my ankle and I awake from my sleep, gasping. Tino looks up at me. "Sorry, You sprained it so I'm trying to re-wrap it. Sorry." I nod and smile. He's always looking after me. "Papa?" Landonia's head pops in and gasps. He immediately rushes over and hugs me. I smile slightly. "Miss me?" I ask, clutching him in one arm, the sheets in the other. "Yes. I'm sorry Papa. I don't mean to misbehave." He rests his head on my stomach. Peter climbs on us too. I hug them both very close. Not tight, but close. "I'm ok. I'm home." I whisper.

**Austria's POV:**

I place my head in mein bruder's lap. He sighs and starts on the story. "So after being hunted, ve met a family. The Jennings. They took us in and fed us, etc. After a while, ve decided it was time to come home. So ve, after a loooong vhile of arguing," He stretched out the word 'Long', "Ve got on the first plane home." He made it seem so simple. "Vell... Ve missed you." I sigh, closing my eyes. A chuckle spills from his mouth. "Oh did you, Specs?" He has to use the name that irritates the crap outta me. "Yes. I did." I feel myself drift off.

I wake up to the sight of Germany sleeping on Prussia's shoulder and my head still in his lap. I love moments like this. When we are all getting along. We haven't had moments like this since Vati was alive. I yawn and close my eyes again. Why did I have to wake up this early? I dig my face further into Gilbert's stomach. "Vhat Bruder?" He groans. "Go to sleep again." I whine. Actually whine. "I'm tired. Go back to sleep, Preußen!" I whine again. "Oh... Roddy is vhining? Never seen zat before." He chuckles as I making a whimper. He starts to get up. "Nein!" I pull him down. "Vhat?" I reply with an answer that he cannot refuse. "You'll vake up, Luddy zough!" He sighs and pulls us closer. "Ich leibe dich, Roddy." "Ich leibe dich, Gilbert."

* * *

**A/N- Yay! Iz back! Translations:**

**Mein Bruders- My brothers in German**

**Vati- Father in German**

**Preußen- Prussia in German**

**Nein- No in German**

**Ich leibe dich- I love you in German**

**I missed writing on here! Yay. Ok... Reference! **

**I know you wanna be Canadian!**

**What song?**

**Сбогом, моя Мейпълс,**

**KCat2237**


	8. The Goodbye

I** do NOT own Axis Powers: Hetalia or Dog with a Blog**

**I accept light flames and constructive criticism**

**Warning: Characters are OOC(Out of Character). Sorry.**

**If the Holocaust is a touchy subject, please don't read this. Here's some information about it.**

**Adolf Hitler, the leader of the NAZI party in World War II, deemed Jewish people, homosexuals, POWs(Prisoner of War), and political prisoners as Undesirable and put them into Labor or Death camps, where 12 million people, 6 million of them Jewish, 1.5 million of them Children, died from starvation, thirst, exhaustion, or mistreatment, some were murdered by bullet or gas chambers. The way this people were transported were by cattle cars. Many died on these by suffocation, hunger, or thirst. Many people in Germany, Poland, Austria, Belguim, France, The Netherlands, Luxembourg and any other country Germany controlled, that were not Jewish, treated these people lower than animals. Many people in Poland, Czechoslovakia(now the countries of the Czech Republic and Slovakia) hated the Nazis and resisted in any way. Also many "Traitors" were whipped, beaten and tortured just for helping these people. I hope you realize that during these 6 years it was terrible. I decided to make the character Germany and Prussia, Anti-Nazis. Austria, however, is not. The reason why Austria is not is because, in history, the Austrian people were glad to see the Nazis come into their country. I am warning you one last time. Oh! I forgot. The Swastika is the NAZI party symbol. Now I am warning you one last time, not to read this if you are greatly offended by the mention of the Holocaust. Thank you for those who read this. I loves ya!**

* * *

** S****weden's POV:**

I sigh. Finally, I start work again. For the past like week, I've been at home doing absolutely nothing. Resting is what Tino called. I call it being completely lazy. I look over Ladon (Ladonia), Peter, and Tino. Tino hands Peter my bag and binder, then opens the door for me. I nod my thanks and crutch through. I feel America's slight smile as he talks to nobody? What? He's becoming more like England every day. "Bonjour." France smiles sympathetically before asking where Prussia is. After informing him that I don't know where my cousin is, Lithuania comes up to me. He looks better than...3 weeks ago? "Hello, Mr. Sweden. Our nation's leaders have arranged a meeting between you and I at 3. Is that fine?" he hands a couple of papers to Finland. "Ja, see ya later." I mumble smiling at him. Something that has never happened before happens.

He smiles back.

Lithuania,Latvia, and Estonia rarely smile at me. Or smile in general. I crutch to my office, Sealand, Ladonia, and Finland in tow. I notice Finland stop and talk to air. What is with people doing that?

**Finland's POV:**

"Finland!" A quiet voice calls out to me. I notice a blonde- haired, violet- eyed man, about America's height. He's holding a polar bear. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" He sighs. I just notice he's almost invisible. "I'm Canada. I'm America's older twin brother. Anyway I wanted to ask how Sweden's doing?" I am now genially confused. "How did you know that Su-San is hurt when you didn't even see him?" "He was running in my brother's land. I can read Al like an open book." "He's fine. Thank you... Uhhh...Canada!" I hastily apologize. "It's ok. Only Gilbert, Alfred and Papa Francis remember my name. Oh and Ivan. Did you hear that Russia is going out Lithuania?" I gasp.

"Are you serious?" He nods "Yo! Canada! Bro! Come on!" America calls. "Well...adieu Finlande" He smiles and joins his brother. Huh they do looks alike. "Fin-Land wh're ya talking t'?" I look at him. "Oh! Canada, he's not seen very often." He looks at Canada and America. "yeah, he's n't."

**Avery's POV:**

I really miss Gilbert and them. They were cool. "Miss Jennings?" My principal calls my name, obviously peeved. "Ja sir?" Gilbert taught me that one. "You are dismissed." I am so confused until I notice Gilbert. "Gil!" He smirks "Did you miss ze awesome me?" I nod and laugh. After a crazily short helicopter ride, I'm in Britain and I notice Gil glare at a man holding an Italian flag. "Do you not like Italians?" I ask. "Just zat one.." He murmurs.

"Why?"

"He hurt mein Bruder. Oh! Zere he is. Luddy!" He calls, gaining the attention of blonde-haired man. "Vhat? I am vorking." His blue eyes glare sharply. Gil 'Kesesese~'s and ruffles his hair earning another glare. "Zis is Avery!" That gains the attention of a man that's obviously Berwald. "Hej A'ery." he smiles, leaning on his crutch. "Papa! Fader! Fader! Mama! Äiti! Äiti!" I hear two young boy's voices scream and they both ide behind Berwald. He looks worried. "A'ery. This is Peter and Lad'n." He raises his eyebrows. I smile. "Hi." They look at him. "Fader. Jerkland is after us!" The youngest says. "Vell..." Gil stears me away. "Avery. I think ve owe you ze truth." I nod and the rest of my family walks in. "Ve are not... normal. Ve are personifications. Of nations. Bervald is Sveden, Mathias is Denmark and I am ze Kingdom of Prussia." I look at him and say, "No such thing." he glares "Oh ja!" Quickly dragging Ludwig, he rips Ludwig's jacket, and tank-top in half, revealing a knife cut in the Swastika symbol. It also says, 'Jew-lover' and 'Traitor' in whip marks. "He is Germany. He vas zere. In ze camps. Both as a soldier, protecting the people, and a prisoner, because he vas not only Jewish, but named as 'Traitor'" I stared. "Are you serious?" Tyler asks. "Yes... this is also the reason vhy ve were running in your voods. The 'Hunters' try to capture us and kill us." I believe them.

_A Year Later_

I smile at Prussia. He smiles back. I can't believe this happened. Germany and the rest came to America, California to be exact, for the opening of a Holocaust memorial. Ludwig even said something. "My Great-Grandfather vas a survivor. Don't take your freedom for granted." Is the last thing he said. We are now at an airport. "Avery be good ok?" Gilbert smiled at me again before joining his family. I will miss him, but he'll come back. He always does.

* * *

**A/N- Yay! Iz back! Translations:**

**Ja- Yes in Swedish, and German**

**adieu Finlande- Goodbye Finland in French**

**Hej- Hello in Swedish**

**Fader- Father in Swedish**

**Äiti!- Mother in Finnish**

**I missed writing on here! Yay. Last references were:**

**Canadian Please and N. Italy in Hetoni**

**This was the last chappie... sorry for the fail...**

**Сбогом, моя Мейпълс,**

**KCat2237**


End file.
